Remembering Love
by Maannga
Summary: Famous in Hyrule, Link finds himself caught in a strange romance. It would be much easier on the hero if he could remember why he was famous, and just who these people were who claimed to love him. Pairings inside. My first romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. To be honest, this chapter my be boring, but I am not sure of your tastes. This is my first romance, so I am getting the hang of it. I actually do not have a pairing yet, so if anyone has any suggestions I would like one. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Link blinked his eyes, rubbed them with hands, and stared back out into the crowd. The crowd bustled with activity, bakers selling warm, fresh bread, musicians sang out their joyous song, and people ran by with their goods tightly held in their hands. Some soldiers marched around, surveying their territory, marching in single file with spears pointed into the air, while other soldiers gossiped with the people who passed by on the streets. The air was filled with a strong sense of tranquility and ecstasy.

Link simply stood there among the crowd, feeling deeply out of place. It didn't help that he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. It also seemed that everyone who passed by him knew him in some way. Some stopped to stare in awe, while others were more subtle, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. It felt awkward for Link to nod back; he racked his brain, searching for a memory. He never got far, however, as more often than not people insisted on touching him. As he stood in his confusion, people would fling themselves onto him, giving him a series of hugs and praises. One woman, an older lady who was bent with age, pecked him on the cheek with her withered, soft lips. "Thank ye, boy," she had said before disappearing in the sea of people. Link had stood rigid with surprise, and he had let himself touch his cheek in thought.

Night was approaching, and it seemed that the constant buzz of chatter began to die down. The crowd thinned before Link's eyes, and the shops began to close up, turning away last minute customers. As the sky darkened, the torches that Link had not noticed before were light, allowing light to flood the city streets. Only the soldiers seemed to ignore the time as they still stood in their places, watching over the slumbering city. Link wondered where the people had gone; it seemed to him there wasn't enough room to shelter all the people he had seen.

Link's legs ached, and for good reason. He had been standing in one spot all day, simply watching. Now that everything seemed to quiet down, Link let himself sit on the dirty, paved ground. He let out a sigh as he relieved his legs of his weight and he rubbed them down, massaging them with strong fingers.

There were very few people out now, and they took no notice of him. A few musicians still sang their songs, but their voices had gone soft with the settling silence of night. Link welcomed the peace.

Link felt his eyelids become heavy; he was exhausted. He looked around, and wondered if maybe he should seek shelter for the night. He knew that this would mean moving, but his legs refused them, so he stayed slumped against a moss-covered wall. He looked up into the starry sky, and sighed. It was better than nothing, he guessed.

A soft meow brought Link to attention. A warm, fuzzy body rubbed against his, and he looked down to see a black and white cat with emerald eyes scratch his head on Link's arm. Link smiled and massaged the cat behind the ears. It liked this immensely, and it crawled into Link's lap, begging for more, and Link complied. Both he and the cat sat contently, enjoying each other company under the moonlit sky.

"Hey, little one, do you know where I am? Just who I am?" Link asked, but the cat did not respond; its eyes had closed in an elated state, and had dozed off. Link nodded though, as if it had answered him.

"Neither do I."

* * *

When Link awoke, the cat was gone. In its place it had left a few dozen hairs, a black and white duo of colors. Link brushed them off casually, and looked about. The sun had yet to rise, and the only sound Link could hear was the soft crackling of the torches, now dim from dying throughout the night, and the soft splashes from the water fountain.

Stretching his arms, Link stood up and stifled a yawn, not wanting to disturb the quiet. A quick scan of the area told him what he needed; a few guards still stood about, with their heads drooping unto their chests, and a small dog sprinted across the courtyard. Beyond that, the city held no life.

Link began to explore for the first time since he had awoken in this strange yet beautiful town, and now that it was clear of people it would be easy for him to walk around without being bombarded with kisses and hugs.

He found himself wandering into a back alley, and immediately discovered that it was a quieter part of town. Only one guard stood; casting a small shadow by the city gate in the torch's light. Beyond that, Link saw no one. He was admiring the tall buildings, filled with awe and wonder as each building seemed to get more complicated and more beautiful. He was not watching where he was going, and found himself bumping into someone in surprise.

He looked down and saw a small man, much older than he was, and he was staring down the alley. He wore a red attire that looked like a body suit, and his brown hair sat on top of his head in a fizzy hairstyle. He seemed desperate to look at something, because he kept straining to see through the dark and past the shadows. He suddenly waved, and Link decided that he was looking at a person.

"Excuse me," Link asked, but the man took no notice. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Excuse me, sir. What are you looking at?"

The man did not stop what he was doing, but he opened his mouth to speak. "There is a strange person down there," he whispered, waving into the darkness, "He is looking this way. I wonder what he wants." Link allowed himself to search the darkness, letting curiosity get the better of him. He was able to make out a figure, and whoever it was seemed to be dancing.

"I'll go ask what he wants," Link offered, and he walked away from the person. The man did not reply; he continued to wave at the figure. As Link neared the figure, he saw it was another man… who looked just like the first man. This man, however, was not dressed in red, but rather blue of the same design. Link looked back and forth at the two men before addressing the stranger.

"Are you looking at the other man?" he asked nicely. Just like the first man, the stranger in blue did not stop his movements, but he acknowledged Link quickly.

"That person down there seems like he wants something. He has been staring at me the entire time! Look, it looks like he is coming this way! What should I do?" The man in blue waved, and the man in red waved back. Link looked back, and took note that the red man was not moving from where he stood.

"That man is wondering, sir, the same thing about you. Why don't you talk to him?" Link encouraged. The man did not reply. Link repeated his question unsure if he had heard him, but the man ignored him.

"I wonder what he wants," he said again, mumbling to himself as he peered down the alley. Link sighed heavily and moved on, deciding that it was probably best not to interfere with conflicts that are not his own.

* * *

Telma's Bar, the sign read. Link's eyes traced over the carefully spelled words, taking note that whoever had carved into the wooden sign seemed to be in a awful hurry. A light came from under the door, suggesting that people were inside. He was unsure if he should walk in or if he should wait until light and explore some more.

Link sensed he was being watched, and he looked behind him to see a cat, but this one was pure white with a long coat. It was quite fat, and seemed to hold the air of nobility as it stared a Link with knowing eyes. It seemed to smile, and it walked up next to his leg and looked up, as if to ask, "Well, going in?"

Link stared at the cat, and it stared back. "You know me too, don't you?" he asked, and the cat purred contently, as if to say, "Of course, stupid." Link reached down to pet the cat, but it backed out, not interested in human touch. Link withdrew his hand, and the cat looked at the door leading inside. Then back at Link. It wanted him to go in.

His decision made, Link opened to door, and a slight squeak pierced the air. A bright light blinded him momentarily, and he had to blink to adjust to the sudden change. As the lights in his eyes disappeared, he was greeted with the sight of sleeping soldiers.

They were spewed all over the floor and tables, snoring loudly and mumbling in their sleep. Beer mugs, empty and covered with leftover foam, had rolled across the floor or hung loose in sticky hands. One soldier rolled onto his back, scratching his exposed belly in his deep slumber.

The cat yawned in disgust, and ran across the room and jumped gracefully up on the counter. A large woman stood behind the counter, washing mugs with a fresh cloth. She looked up as Link walked in, and she smiled as he did. She looked out into the scene before her and shook her head at the revolting sight.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" she told Link, putting her mug down. "All the soldiers seem to do is get drunk. If you weren't here, Link, I would be worried for Hyrule." She winked at him, and Link felt himself blush.

"Well, come in! Don't just stand there out in the cold!" she ordered, and Link felt he had to comply. Closing the door behind him, and walked in and took a seat. She whipped out a clean cup and poor a white liquid into it, bringing it over to the overwhelmed boy.

"You're too young for beer," she informed him, placing the cup before him, "but milk is just as good. Better, in my opinion." He looked at the milk, confused by her hospitality. She noticed, and cleared her throat. "Come on, drink up!" Link nodded, and drank the sweet milk. Satisfied, the woman returned to her place and continued to clean up.

Link considered what had just happened. This woman knew him! Unlike the rest of the townspeople, who continued to thank him for something, she talked to him as though she had known him for a long time. He looked her way. He wondered if he should ask about himself, just who he was or why people kept thanking him, but he decided against it. It might make him sound vain or proud of whatever he did.

"Thanks, ma'am," Link said, finishing his drink. Telma frowned at his words.

"Since when did you call me 'ma'am'? No, just Telma will do," she shook her head. "Honestly, you're way to polite, Link."

Link, huh? So that's his name. And hers is Telma. There's two mysteries figured out. Link was about to ask another question when an awaking soldier interrupted him.

"No, no, mother, I didn't steal the cookies!" he cried, suddenly bolting up from the floor. Link jumped back into his chair with surprise, and Telma threw her now dirty towel at the man.

"Get up, you lazy bum, and wake up your comrades and get out of my shop!" she yelled. The commotion was deafening, and a curtain concealing a back room flew open, revealing a group of people looking very upset by the disturbance.

"Telma, we are in a meeting!" one of the men said. He reminded Link of a nerd; short with round glasses, and Link guessed that there was always a book in his hands. The man pushed back on his glasses, ensuring that they would not fall off.

Telma mumbled with anger as she ushered, or more drove out, the soldiers to the door. Link watched with amazement; this woman seemed to control everything she could touch. But he wasn't given a chance to admire for too long when suddenly a pair of skinny arms was thrown around his neck, making him gasp for air. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl about his age, with lovely green eyes and dressed in light brown pants matched with a sleeveless white shirt. Her hair was dirty blonde, and cut short. Link also noticed that unlike Telma and himself, her ears were not pointed.

"Link!" she cried in his ear, "where have you been? Telma," she said, turning to the large woman, "why didn't you SAY anything?"

Telma shrugged. "If the boy goes missing for a half year then suddenly turns up, I suspect he doesn't want a huge welcome party. Besides, he looks a little drained," Telma defended herself. The girl scolded the older woman for a moment before remembering Link.

"Don't ever do that again! I mean, you had just gotten back, and then within a few days you saddled Epona saying 'I have some important unfinished business. I'll be back soon.' Then you were gone!"

Link was able to free himself from her grasp. The rest of the people who had stood in the secret room also looked curious, the woman folding her arms in disapproving and the men nodding to themselves. Feeling on the spot, he mumbled, "Oh, sorry. Some private stuff I just had to finish. Forgot the time."

"Well," the girl said, as if not hearing him, "we have some catching up to do! Telma, more milk please!"

Link found himself renewing his past in the span of a few minutes. This girl, he came to learn as Ilia, loved to talk. She told him about his horse, Epona, and how she was doing when she suddenly turned up without him. And how Colin, who Link found himself wondering who this was, is training to be a warrior. Beth decided to go into medicine, and Malo opened his own shop again. Link tried to remember these people, but he simply found himself feeling more confused. These people knew every detail of his past, while the only memory he has now is everything from when he woke up this yesterday morning to this moment.

Feeling the need to stop her chatter, Link asked, "What about you?"

Ilia smiled with pride. "I have decided to destroy the monsters in our land!" She leaned in closer. "There is a certain one I am after. A great beast, black at night, and eyes the color of the blue sky. You wouldn't remember, because you never saw him, but it always seemed to show up when the village is under attack or something of that sort. It was a huge source of our problems." She laughed and brought out a dagger that was hidden under her shirt.

"You see this? I got it for my birthday. And guess what?" she said excitingly, "Colin and I saw the monster the other day! And we injured it! I slashed in the chest. Of course, it is going to live through that, but what can I say." Ilia put the dagger away and smiled once again at Link. "I'm so glad you're back, Link!"

Laughing, she reached out to Link for another hug, wrapping her arms around his waist. Link gasped as suddenly a sharp pain shot through his body, as though Ilia had stabbed him. Ilia withdrew in shock, her eyes wide.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked, fear in her voice. Link touched his chest, and pain shot through his body once more. Blood began to seep through his green tunic; both he and Ilia watched in horror as his blood began dying the green cloth black. Ilia gasped and stood up. "Telma! Link's hurt!" Telma ran to get bandages.

Link was equally as shocked. He did not remember receiving that wound. In fact, he knew that he did not have it before he had fallen asleep with the cat in his lap. It must have happened to him while he was sleeping, but wouldn't he have woken up by the pain?

The fat white cat sat in the corner, snickering as if it knew something that no human did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so here is chapter two. I finally got a paring, but showed I reveal it? Hm… mystery! Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Romance is so hard to do!**

* * *

Link the cat sprinted across the grass before pulling of short behind a boulder. Taking great care to sink into the shadows, he peeked out to make sure his owner hadn't followed. She stood, all 200 pounds of her, in front of the doorway to the store. She called for him, waving a bottle of milk around in hopes to tempt him out. Link purred with amusement. It was his little trick; all he had to do was to "escape" and she could be flying out with that wonderful bottle of sweet white goodness, and Link would have his snack. But today, he was not interested in her bribes.

He waited until she gave up, and refused to move until the door closed behind her. Making sure she wasn't coming back out, he began running to the Wolf Boy's house, as every animal in the village has dubbed him. Link never gave the boy much thought until the boy had caught him some fish, and then wolf boy became Link's favorite human. Link found it simply delightful that his favorite could become an animal as well, a wolf no less, and was happy to give any assistance to the human.

"Of course, he couldn't have figured out how to scare master's husband," he thought to himself, remembering past events, "without my help. He's so adorable for a human, needing the help from a cat like me."

Link found himself at Wolf's Boy's house in no time. Looking up at the large tree that served as the human's home, he spotted the annoying squirrel who had decided that while wolf boy was gone, she would guard his house from unwanted visitors.

"Hey!" he called up, "Scat!"

The squirrel stuck her tongue out, and spat at him. Link hissed and arched his back, but the squirrel seemed unmoved. She was determined to not let the cat get the best of her. She knew that he couldn't do a thing, and she let herself bask in control. Link felt his anger grow when he heard a horse walk out from the woods. A flame-red mare, tossing her white mane and tail with pride, walked up to the small cat.

"Hello, horse," Link greeted as she pulled up in front of him.

"Hello, cat," Epona replied, looking down at the brown and white feline. Link was forced to look up and hated it; a cat is never looked down upon by other animals. He sat down in the dirt, and purred.

"Have you brought news from Louise?" he asked, licking his right paw, determined to not be filthy in front of the lower life form. Satisfied that his paw was clean, he began to wash behind the ears; they always seemed to get so smelly during the day.

The horse nodded. "Link has been found," she told him.

He stopped his bath. "I've been found? I haven't gone anywhere," he mused, flicking his ears back in thought.

"Link is the human's name, my master, you idiot," Epona growled, an unnatural thing for a horse. Link sighed heavily. Horses simply do not have the same brainpower as cats, and he pitied her.

"I'm Link. The human is Wolf Boy," he sat up straight, "A human, no matter how adorable, cannot match my looks. There is no way to confuse him with me." Epona looked down at the vain cat, and decided she wasn't going to get anywhere; it was very much like trying to figure out who as at the end of the road. Both creatures refused to move, and both found themselves wondering why the creature at the other end was dancing to get the other's attention.

"They found him," she repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Link told her, shaking his head at her simple mind. "This is good. How is he?"

Epona looked forlorn. Link frowned at her expression, and found himself fearing for the worse. "Did it… happen?" She nodded, and Link coughed in frustration. This happened far too early than he wanted, and this made the situation harder.

"You better inform Cucco Leader of this; he needs to know," he told her, flicking his tail in a buzz of anger. Cucco Leader had command that as soon as it happened, he was to be told. Plus, Link found great pleasure in controlling the red horse.

"Fine, only because it's for Lin… Wolf Boy," she informed him, letting him know that she was not the cats' slave. She was getting tired of being told what to by sissy felines, but she needed their help. She turned around, and began to trot away from the cat, enjoying being relieved of his company.

Link looked up in thought, and called out to her. "Since you are going the distance, I have another message. It's from the Golden Cucco, for Cucco Leader." Epona sighed, silently cursing the cat empire.

"What is it?"

Link cleared his throat before relaying the message. "Twinkle, twinkle, little cucco… I am gold and not for you-oo." Epona laid her eyes back unto her head with annoyance before disappearing into the shadows of the woods.

Link watched her go before letting himself think. He had given himself charge of Wolf Boy; Wolf Boy was his human, and no one else's. He was in charge of him, and this meant protecting. Well, it was in Epona's hands now, he thought as he began the journey home.

The squirrel squeaked with joy, overjoyed to have eavesdropped unto the cat's conversation, and Link turned to give her a glare that would kill an eagle.

She sprinted off.

* * *

"A CAT did that to you?" Ilia frowned, her arms folded in disbelief. "Honestly, Link, did you really expect me to believe that?"

Link sat up and looked around. A new surrounding, a new place. The ceiling was angled to a point above him, and cobwebs littered the dark corners. Multiple beds were scattered throughout the room, and Link wondered if anyone actually used them, for they looked dusty and color-drained with age.

He rubbed his eyes. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He remembered seeing blood, and Telma forcing a disgusting liquid down his throat, then nothing. Link feared the nothing. His mind was filled with nothing, a nothing that the people around him knew and he didn't. This nothing kept his past from him, and he wondered if it would hold his memories prisoner forever.

"Don't ignore me, Link! Are you honestly saying that a tiny cat made such a large wound? You're so irresponsible!" Ilia accused, her green eyes squinting with rage. Behind her the large man who introduced himself as Bo chuckled, his large stomach dancing with every laugh.

"Don't be too hard on him, Ilia. Maybe is was some big cat monster!" Bo winked at Link before calling to another man, who had thick locks of brown hair and dark eyes set under thick eyebrows. Ranado, as he was called, was a medicine man, or so Link gathered, because he was the one who seemed to know everything about healing. He wondered if he could help with his memory, except Link was still afraid to say he knew nothing.

"Feeling better," he asked, his voice deep and secure. Link heard a past in that voice, a past of knowing and understanding, and a feeling of envy rose into his throat. How he used for such a voice.

Link nodded and looked around again. Beth, a little girl with freckles and short brown hair, grabbed his hand and smiled. "Link! Link, we missed you!" A group of children nodded, and Link tried to smile back. Just who were they?

The tiniest one, Malo, looked away. "I knew he was alright," he said, in a soft voice, causing his older brother, Talo, to laugh.

"Ha! You were the one freaking out the most!"

"Not."

"Yes!"

"Children!" Ranado said firmly, and both boys shut up. Link suppressed a laugh. Were they always this way? How he wished he knew. Link turned to the last boy, Colin. This boy had well-kept blonde hair and blue eyes, and strapped to his back was a wooden sword, meant for training. He looked happy to see Link, though he made no show of it. Link took a liking in him; he was quiet.

Link noticed Beth staring at Colin, but said nothing. Beth had made a show about Colin and how he attacked the wolf monster last night, injuring it in the back. Link knew that she had something for him.

Ranado cleared his throat. "Children, it's late, and Link needs to recover. He has more injuries that meet the eye," he said, staring into Link's eyes. Link felt as if he was staring at his soul instead. Link's heart fluttered nervously. Did he mean his memories?

Bo directed the children out, despite protests. Ilia stood for a moment, not wanting to go, but a nod from Ranado caused her to follow her father. Link watched them go, and felt alone. He was starting to feel attachments to Ilia, because he knew her longer than anyone here, and being alone with this new strange man who can read him like a book frightened him.

"Sir? Excuse me, but what did you mean by 'more injuries?'," Link asked, his breathing shaking with nerves. Ranado folded his arms in thought.

"Link, you were extremely dehydrated and undernourished. I'm not sure where you were for the past six months, but wherever you were you didn't eat or drink very much. You are also sleep deprived." He looked at the boy. "Link, I am not prying into your private life, but you need to be more careful, ok?"

Link swallowed hard. "Is that it? Nothing else is wrong?" Ranado raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think something else is wrong?" he asked suspiciously, and Link quickly shook his head.

"No, no! Just wondering!" he defended himself, hoping it worked. Ranado looked at him funny before existing the room, tending to other business. Link let out a sigh.

That was close. That man almost found him out, and Link wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. He didn't want these people to know that he lost his memories; he didn't want to bother them, but he knew it wouldn't be long before they found out. Could this man help him recover what he lost.

Link didn't think for too long when Ilia walked back in. Link smiled at her, but she did not return it. Feeling awkward, he pulled his blanket up to his neck before asking her, "What's up?"

Ilia looked at him calmly. "What's up?" she repeated. Link smiled again, but suddenly shrank back as Ilia seemed to fume with fire. Link could smell her anger.

"What's up? You haven't been taking care of yourself and you have been gone for over six months and you say what's up? You left Epona and the village and the resistance because you had 'something' to take care of! 'I'll be back soon.' Those are you exact words! Link, I could strangle you!" Ilia screamed. Link's mouth had dropped open in shock. This girl was terrifying.

She went on, accusing Link of leaving Hyrule and his friends and his life just to finish something. Link felt very much like a child, being told that he was bad. He wasn't sure if he liked it, and he shrunk back into his bed, hoping to disappear.

Finally, Ilia seemed to calm down. She hadn't stopped yelling at him, but the fire had gone from her eyes. Instead, they were replaced with tears.

"Link… how could you leave…me?" she asked, hiccupping. "You left me once already, why did you do it again?"

Crap, Link thought, watching her break down into tears. She was talking about something he couldn't remember, something from his past, and Link felt trapped in a corner. They were going to find out!

"I'm sorry," Link said, truly meaning every word of it. Ilia shook her head.

"Don't you understand, Link? I was worried! I thought I lost you again, especially after my memory came back and I realized I had forgotten you. I was so horrible, Link." Ilia sniffed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, for not stopping you, for forgetting you. Because of this, I no longer deserve to feel this way."

Link hung onto her words. She had lost her memories too, and remembered her past? Could he do that as well?

But it was her last words that caught his full attention. "What do you mean, deserving how to feel what?" he asked.

Ilia began cry again. "Link, you're so stupid," she sobbed, her hands covered her face, hiding her tears. She looked up, her face red from both crying and blushing deeply.

"Link, I… love you!"

Link blinked slowly, registering what she had just said. She loved him. She loved him, and she just told him. Link looked at the girl, his own face getting hot. This isn't good. He can't remember this girl, and yet she confessed her feelings to him, just like that. What was he going to do? Not only did he hold nothing precious about her, but he had this deep feeling that there was something wrong. He felt as if his heart had someone else, someone else he had loved in the past. And it wasn't this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. Enjoy. I hope to make it more exciting and more lovey-dovey. I'm working on it.

* * *

**

He slinked past the light, moving within the shadow's domain. He did not wish to be seen; it would only cause havoc. With everyone's lives so peaceful, he wanted nothing more than to give them the feeling of security. His existence was a threat to this wish.

His eyes searched the windows, hoping for a glimpse of the children. How they have grown! It made his heart thump with pain as he thought about what he was missing, the life he could be having. But all he can do his search for a cure, and hope for the best.

Movement caught his eye, and he stopped, blending in with the darkness. He watched the inn with unwavering attention as he tried to catch up with what he has lost. There they were. They seemed so different to him now. Beth's hair was growing out and her chest had begun to show definition. She was becoming a lady. Colin had also changed, with muscles forming in his arms and he has grown taller; he did not doubt that the boy would be taller than him one day.

They were talking, and flirting unknowingly. Colin whispered something to her, and she giggled, turning her head to blush. She spoke, he could see her lips moving, and Colin laughed. He found himself surprised to hear how much Colin's voice had deepened. Colin was no longer a boy.

He watched them whisper their secrets, and he smiled. Beth and Colin, huh? He chuckled to himself. It seemed to be a good fit.

Smiling to himself, he continued to sneak unseen through the village, ready to face the danger that has yet to come.

* * *

"Link, I am here to teach you the meaning of love," Talo informed Link, pacing back and forth with a stick on his shoulder. Talo put on a serious expression, and nodded to himself as he considered his words carefully.

"The meaning of love is simple," Talo said, turning to look at Link. "Take this stick. It's a weapon." There was a pause, and Link raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.

"And?"

"Weapons are the meaning of love!" Talo proclaimed, rubbing his face against the stick happily. "They protect you and hurt bad guys and…"

Malo, sitting next to Link, clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Stupid, the meaning of love is money. Having money is the meaning of love."

Talo flung his stick at Malo. "No, weapons!"

"You mean money."

"I am quite sure I mean weapons, stupid!"

"Guys!" Colin intervened, standing between the two brothers. He looked at them, and shook his head. "What is happening this time?"

Talo pointed at Malo. "I was telling Link the meaning of love, and Malo got in my way." Malo whispered something, and Link strained to hear the words the young child spoke. Link could only make out mumbling. Apparently, so could his brother.

"What did you say?" Talo demanded before tackling his brother. As the two boys wrestled it out, Colin sighed and sat next to Link. Both of them watched at Talo and Malo rolled back and forth, causing each other no real harm in their quarrel.

Link reach and touch his back. He had awoken that morning with a large wound, stretching all the way across his back. It wasn't very deep, but crimson blood had colored his white sheets a shade of red. In fear of being discovered, Link had hidden the sheets, and replaced them with sheets from another bed. He changed his clothes, and washed the ones he had slept in. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Link did not wish to be a burden on such nice people. He was already causing them enough trouble as it is.

Colin looked up at the blonde young man and smiled. "Hey, Link, you look a little spacing today, are you alright?"

Link jolted, brought back down to his senses. He returned the smile, though it appeared more of a grimace. "Yeah, yeah, jus tired. Only tired." He coughed into his hand, hoping to cover his lies. He didn't really understand why he wanted to keep these secrets of his memory and injuries, but he felt as if he should, as if someone's life depended on it.

Renaldo, who towered over them with a gleam in his eye, interrupted Talo and Malo's brawl. "So, what do we have here?" The boys stop in their tracks, looking at each other before looking up at the dark-eyed man. Shaking in their boots, they shrugged.

"You know, just having a brotherly time!" Talo told him, elbowing Malo in the head. Malo mumbled a cry of pain before telling Renaldo that it was only a game. Renaldo raised an eyebrow before turning to Link and Colin.

"You two!"

Both Colin and Link stiffened up, full focus on the medicine man. He glared at them before turning away. "Keep an eye on them better!"

All four boys watched him walk away, before letting out a sigh of relief. Link and Colin laughed while Malo and Talo kept elbowing each other, whispering insults. Link would have loved to stay there forever with the kids, but a female voice rang out over the town. Link's hair stood on end.

"Link!" Ilia called, as she searched Kakariko Village for her love. Link began to panic, and stood up quickly, startling Colin.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Link looked around frantically, searching for an excuse. He saw the steam of the hot spring, and an idea it him.

"Hey, Colin, I just need a bath," he lied, coughing again into his arm. "You know, I simply am dirty. Got to get clean. So, if anyone is looking for me, I'm busy, ok?"

Link took off, with Colin calling out with confusion. After the brave declaration of Ilia's love of Link, Link has found himself avoiding her to the extreme. When she walked into his room, he hid under the beds. When he was talking to Renaldo, who seemed suspicious of Link, which made Link nervous, she had come around the corner and Link had dived into the bomb shop, another mistake. Later that day, she had approached him while he stood on top of one of the house, and he jumped. That was probably the worst mistake of them all.

Now, he was running away again. He simply couldn't face her. She had looked so sad and so grave when she told him she had loved him, and Link could not bring himself to admit that he did not share the feeling, nor that he held no memory of her.

However, there was one thing on his mind. Ilia mentioned that she too had lost her memory, and regained it in the past. From what he understood, it was Renaldo who helped recover her memory. Although Link wished to keep his lost memories a secret, he felt that he should mentioned it to Renaldo. Perhaps he could help.

Link rounded to corner, to where the hot spring steamed from the ground, and stopped in his tracks. He had seen Gorons before, they were around the village, but he had yet to speak to them.

In the hot spring, two Gorons sat, washing themselves in the warm water. One was an adult, and the other was younger, but both held expressions of peace and happiness. When the younger one saw Link, he squealed with joy, and leaped up from the water.

"Brother!" he cried, reaching out to Link. Link's jaw dropped in shock. Brother? What did he mean? There was no way they were related! As Link backed away, the older Goron stood up, and began to also reach out to the young man.

"Brother-goro! It is so good to see you again!" he cried, running full speed. "Chief has been worried about you!"

Link screamed, turned and jumped off the cliff, determined to get away. As he fell, he realized that he could have taken the road. Again, another really stupid mistake.

* * *

Link allowed himself to relax in bed. His legs ached, for good reason, and Renaldo had discovered his wound on his back. Angry, he had ordered Link to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Link closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Renaldo had discovered his wound very easily. It was only a matter of time before he found out about his memories.

Colin sat next to Link, a washcloth wet in his hand. "Ok, Link, turn over," he commanded. Link sighed again, and allowed his back to be exposed. Renaldo had demanded that Link's wound be cleaned before bandaging, and Colin had taken up the offer. Ilia had also wanted to as well, but Renaldo had saved Link from the situation.

"No, Ilia, I need you to talk to the Gorons that Link terrified."

So Link and Colin were alone. When Link felt the cold washcloth touch his wound, it stung, and he held back a cry. Colin took no notice, and wiped away the blood.

"Link, what the heck are you doing? This is the second wound you have gotten, and even you do not know why! Plus, you are acting really weird," Link stiffened at the mentioned of acting weird.

"Ummmm…. You know, just nerves. Haha, a lot has been happening lately," Link said, making excuses. He winced when the washcloth reached a deep part of the wound, and Colin pulled back.

"Sorry," Colin said, dipping the washcloth into a basin of water. The water swirled with blood, turning from crystal clear to red. Colin wrung out the extra water before continuing to cleanse the wound.

"Hey, what to here something interesting?" Colin asked. Link looked behind him to watch Colin, then nodded.

"Well," Colin began, "yesterday we saw that wolf monster again. You know, the one you never saw." Link said nothing; he was all ears.

"Ilia and I chased it last night. I got really lucky. I was able to wound it's back! It was so exciting," he breathed, a smile came across his face. "You should join us to kill it. We are getting better. It should not be long before we can get rid of it for good."

Link said nothing, just listened. Colin seemed happiest when talking about riding the world of monsters, and Link didn't blame him. Link wanted to help him; this boy was so nice, and Link felt that he and this boy were close in the past. Nodding to himself, he decided to give the boy advice.

"You know, on any animal, the weakest point is the throat," Link offered, almost muffled by his pillow. Colin stopped.

"Really?" Colin asked, looking even more excited. "If I did that… then it would be sure to die! We can finally get rid of this creature, and our lives will be at peace!" Colin stood up and threw the rag into the basin. "I'll be back, I need to tell Ilia! I'm so shocked that we didn't think of this before!"

Colin turned to run out of the room. As he reached the doorway, he turned back and smiled at Link. "Link, you're so cool. I will defiantly be like you one day, you'll see!" And he was gone.

Link listened as Colin's feet pounded on the staircase, getting softer as he got farther. With a slam of the main door, silence met Link. Link rolled back over, so that he may face the ceiling, frowning. He was glad to have helped the boy, so glad. But something felt off. What was it?

The door opened again from downstairs, and someone began to climb the steps. Link could hear breathing and recognized the sound; it was Ilia.

Panicked, his head swerved for an escape route, but found none. As she reached the top step, Link did the second best thing. He pretended to sleep.

He buried his head into his pillow, and closed his eyes just as Ilia walked into the room. She crossed the floor, and sat down in the chair next to Link. She watched him, and Link remembered he needed to breath. He took a deep breath, selling his fake sleep. Ilia sighed, and placed a hand on his head.

"Link, I know you are faking your sleep."

Link blushed, but made no move to answer her. He tried his best to really be asleep, so that he would not have to face her.

"Link?" Ilia tried again, but received no response. Sighing again, Ilia stood up. "I get it. I just wanted to tell you thank you. Colin told me, that's all."

Link listen to her leave. She said something again, something about loving him, but he did not hear her. He truly, this time, fell asleep.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Renaldo asked, catching Colin and Ilia by the arm. Both turned, eyes large with surprise, and faces red with embarrassment. Glancing at each other, they smiled at Renaldo in unison, trying to look innocent.

"Going after monsters again?" Renaldo always seemed to know.

"Come on, you remember this monster! Every time disaster hit, it was always around! And if we could kill that blue-eyed beast…" Ilia protested, but Renaldo shook his head. He led the children into the sanctuary, and gave them a seat. They looked at each other with question in their eyes. Renaldo seemed to have some important news.

"What's up?" Ilia asked, feeling very frightened. Renaldo loomed over them, sadness in his eyes.

"It's about Link…"


End file.
